In prior art, numerous variants are known for adjusting the height of a component, in particular a head rest of a child's safety seat, wherein it is always necessary in prior art to either perform a height adjustment with two hands, or to carry out a partial disassembly in order to adjust the height of a component, for instance, a head rest. This has proved to be time-consuming and uncomfortable.